Beautiful blood - KakaSaku
by TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998
Summary: Sequel to BEAUTIFUL BLOOD. Chapter one: A little look into Sakura and Kakashi's friendship before it all changed. Chapter two: a one-shot about Kakashi's life after Sakura's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful blood**

Paring: Sakura x Kakashi

One-shot

 **Disclaimer:** I do, sadly not, own Naruto

* * *

A little one-shot about Kakashi and Sakura's _"relationship"_ before Kakashi turned into a complete jerk…

* * *

She had always been the brightest student in his class. At first he had assumed that the tests he gave the class were too easy, but when he found harder tests and she still got the top-grade and most of the other students failed, he realized that she was out of the ordinary.

He liked having her in his class. He hated to admit it, but he liked the pink-haired girl – a lot, though he knew how forbidden his fantasies were.

She was a student and he was a teacher, it would never work out.

He wanted her to stay in his class, he wanted to be able to see her every day, but at the same time, he wished she would drop out of school so he could court her.

But he knew she would never do that. One time he had made the whole class write an essay of what they wanted for the future and why.

When he had read hers; he found that she wanted to become a doctor so she could help other humans.

He knew at some point, his classes would get too easy for her. It was bound to happen at some point, no matter how much he whished it wouldn't.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei" A chirpy voice greeted him.

Said male looked up from his favorite orange book to see the pink-haired girl walk into the class.

Offering her a polite nod and a "Good morning" Kakashi returned to reading his book, trying to take his mind of the pinkette.

But suddenly, the girl in the book didn't have brown hair and blue eyes in his imagination any longer; she had bright, pink hair and green eyes. And instead of being called Honey, her name was Sakura instead.

From that day, everything went downhill, she was too perfect in his eyes; Kakashi had always found intelligent girls attractive.

Kakashi began to wake up in the middle of the night with a hard-on and bathed in sweat.

-All because of some erotic dreams containing a certain pink-haired girl.

He started looking at her rear when he was lucky enough to stand or walk behind her.

And right then, Kakashi decided that he would have to ruin his perfect image of her.

He stopped giving his class tests, that way, at least in Kakashi's mind; she couldn't prove how smart she was.

She started failing because of that.

He undermined her, he did everything he could to ruin her.

But it just didn't work.

The dreams intensified.

He noticed when she bit her lower lip during class, and he could feel his pants tighten.

He started fantasizing about her during class. Usually, he was good at hiding it, but once it had gotten so bad that he had to leave the room to take care of _it_.

And that's when he decided that he had to do something serious.

…

He had stopped her when she was leaving the classroom at the end of the day.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you about something" The silver-haired male said as he leaned against his desk.

"Sure Kakashi-sensei, what is it?" He didn't look her in the eyes; he just couldn't do that.

He took a deep breath before he spoke and looked away from the girl…

"Sakura, I don't think you belong in this class, maybe you should chose something…different"

"It is going to get really tough later…I don't think you are capable of keep up with the rest of the students"

He finally looked at her; she looked completely shocked and… _hurt._

Kakashi was already regretting his decision, but it was better this way, he convinced himself.

Sakura looked down at the floor. She really sucked at everything, didn't she? Releasing a shaky breath, Sakura looked at her teacher.

"Of course Kakashi-sensei. You're right" With those words, she exited the classroom, leaving her teacher behind to deal with his guilt.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful blood**

Paring: Sakura x Kakashi

One-shot

 **Disclaimer:** I do, sadly not, own Naruto

* * *

A little one-shot about Kakashi's life after Sakura's death.

* * *

He had quit his job as a teacher right after Sakura died.

It was just too much for him to handle.

He would never be able to look at a smart student ever again without seeing Sakura.

He should never have told her that she wasn't good enough. It was the biggest lie he had ever told anyone. She was more than good enough.

At it really pained him, to think about the fact that she would never get to fulfill any of her dreams.

 _I want to be a doctor, I want to help people who are in need of help, I have always wanted that. I want to travel the world, I want to experience all kinds of different cultures._

 _And most of all, when I lie on my death bed, I want to be able to say, "I did it all"_

It was a short part of the essay he had told them to write.

He read it once in a while, and every time he reached that section of her essay, he felt an indescribable pain.

She had so many dreams and hops, and she would never get them done.

He whished he could go back in time and save her before it was too late.

Kakashi was known to be late, all the time. It was a part of him, like everyone had a special trait.

But the day where Sakura had died, he whished, for the first time in his entire life, that he hadn't been late.

* * *

(Kakashi POW)

* * *

I visited her grave today.

At 8 am, I stood by her grave, placing the white lilies I had bought.

I always arrived on time. 8 am, every third day.

I was never late, at least not when I was going to meet her.

Though I knew she couldn't hear me, I talked to her. Like I always did.

I told her how much I missed her, I told her about my new job and about everything else that was going on in my life.

And when I had told her all of that, I would ask her how she was doing, if heaven was just as you would expect it to be.

Of course, I never got an answer.

It was like therapy for me, pretending that she was up there, listening to every one of my words, sometimes I would pretend that she was answering me.

"I'm sorry, Sakura" I was truly sorry. I crushed all her dreams when I told her that she was stupid. I ruined her life more than it already had been.

"I'm sorry that I was so mean to you. I crushed your dreams that day, didn't I?"

I didn't need her to answer that question, I already knew the answer pretty well.

"I hope you can forgive me" I already knew the answer to that too.

She would forgive me in a heartbeat.

Because that was just how Sakura was. Sweet, kind, forgiving…

And that was why I loved her so much.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! -Tell me what you thought about it? :D**

 **(I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes in this and the previous chapter!)**


End file.
